


Don't Touch My Stuff

by AnthophobicOwl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthophobicOwl/pseuds/AnthophobicOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge is angry with Hunk for breaking his laptop. Unreasonably angry it seems to Shiro. He goes to find out what's really going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Stuff

It seemed to happen in slow motion, at least to Pidge. One second he’s working on decoding info that might lead to his family’s location and then his laptop is crashing into the ground. Pidge looked at the cracked mess and then back up to a very abashed Hunk in front of his desk.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry dude. I didn’t mean to, I was just trying to get a look,” he stammered out.

Pidge just stared at him as he waved his arms around frantically trying to explain. At least until the situation finished processing in his head.

“Hunk! How many times have I told you not to touch my stuff!” Pidge yelled.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. Here let me check to see if I can salvage anything,” Hunk said reaching towards the laptop.

“Don’t touch it, haven’t you done enough!” Pidge shouted freezing Hunk in place. “Just get out.”

“Look man, I said I’m sorry. Just let me-”

“OUT!”

Hunk rose with his hands up in front of him. He then turned and left quickly a sour expression on his face. Pidge turned back to his work station and resisted the urge to yell profanities into the air. Then he looked back down at his computer and couldn’t stop himself from kicking his desk.

“Shit, I was so close,” he said.

He bent down to examine the wreckage. Maybe Hunk was right and he could still save the data. He had to try.

____________________

The next few days were tense to put it lightly. Pidge locked himself in the lab trying to recover what he could, but the drop had damaged the hard drive pretty badly. The few times he was seen by the other paladins he was friendly enough, if quiet. At least to everyone except Hunk. Pidge pretended he didn’t exist even when Hunk tried talking to him directly. 

“Alright, you have got to talk to me. It’s been days,” Hunk said blocking the doorway to the lab.

Pidge tried to duck beneath Hunk’s huge arms and dart around him but Hunk pushed him back each time.

“Out of the way Hunk,” he said finally when it became clear he couldn’t use force to get by.

“Not until you start talking to me again. Come on man! I know how important that was to you, but it was an accident. I’m sorry, I really am. Just let me help,” Hunk pleaded.

“I don’t want your help,” Pidge said.

“You can’t stay angry at me forever,” he replied.

“Yeah, yeah I can! That was the one lead I’ve had towards my family in ages and you destroyed it with your stupid clumsiness. You don’t get it. Now get out of my way,” Pidge said his voice rising, fists starting to clench at his sides.

“No.”

Hunk stared down at Pidge, ready to stand there all night if he had to. Pidge let out a groan before storming off, he’d rather sneak back later then have to have this argument or get into an actual fight with him. Logically he knew that Hunk was right, it was an accident. And he knew that if he let Hunk help things would go faster. But he just couldn’t forgive him, not yet. After all it’s not like Hunk even needed to be near his laptop, he just should have kept his hands off Pidge’s stuff like he always told him to.

Pidge was still sulking when he made it to his room and continued to do so for the next hour. He probably would have continued to do so all night if someone hadn’t started banging on his door. 

“Pidge open up, it’s Shiro.”

Great, now Shiro was here to lecture him. Couldn’t they just leave him alone. Pidge kept laying there, not wanting to hear how he was hurting the team. After all they couldn’t form Voltron if he stayed mad at Hunk. That’s the only reason Shiro was here, Voltron. 

“I just want to talk.”

Silence.

“Please, Pidge?”

“Go away!” Pidge finally shouted when Shiro kept knocking.

“If you at least let me see you, I’ll stop,” Shiro said.

When Pidge didn’t reply right away Shiro just kept banging.

“Fine, I’m coming,” Pidge said caving in when it became clear Shiro wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

He hopped off his bed and over to the door ready to flash it open and close it as soon as Shiro saw him. Pidge pushed the button, barely saw the other paladin and pushed it again. Shiro had predicted Pidge’s plan though and stuck his Galra arm in between the doors. Horrified Pidge pushed the button again, he’d rather not be the one responsible for breaking the team leader.

“Thanks,” Shiro said walking into the room rubbing his arm.

“Sure.”

Pidge closed the door again and went over to sit at the small desk in his room. He barely ever sat there, most of his of work in the lab. This room didn’t even feel like his, not enough time spent in it. If it wasn’t for Hunk he wouldn’t even be in here.

Shiro leaned against the closet and eyed Pidge. Now that he had managed to get in, he wasn’t exactly sure how to start talking to him.

“I’d rather you get on with your teamwork lecture sooner rather than later,” Pidge said beginning it for him.

“Teamwork lecture?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, you know. Forgive Hunk, it was an accident, he’s sorry, the others are worried, we can’t form Voltron like this, what if Zarkon attacks, blablahblah,” Pidge said lowering his voice in an attempt to imitate Shiro.

“That wasn’t what I was going to say at all,” Shiro said taken aback.

“What?”

“I mean while those are all true and I do think you need to make up with Hunk, that’s not why I came. We are worried, I’m worried. Have been before the Hunk incident. You locked yourself up in the lab ever since you found that Galra data, that’s why Hunk was even there. He wanted to check up on you,” Shiro said moving to sit down on Pidge’s bed.

“I was busy, that’s all. I have to find them,” Pidge said looking down at his hands, digging his nails into his palms.

“I know, but isolating yourself from us isn’t how you’re going to do it. We all want to help you find them,” Shiro replied moving to put his hand on Pidge’s shoulder.

“Then why am I the only one making an effort!” he exclaimed knocking Shiro’s hand away as he stood up. “No one else seems to be going out of their way to find out any information about them. Anytime there looks like a lead there is never time to stop and check. We have to go save these people first, people we don’t even know. Everyone keeps saying we’ll find them, but later. Later, it’s always later!”

Shiro watched as Pidge ranted, not knowing how much he had bottled up or what to say in reply. 

“None of you get it! Everyone thinks they do, but they don’t. How could they? They know where their families are, they know they’re safe. I don’t even know if mine are alive! They could be dead and I wouldn’t even know. This whole time I could have just been searching for their corpses!” Pidge yelled hot tears springing up in his eyes.

“So would you please stop telling me how you’re going to help make everything ok,” he finished hands reaching up to rub away emotions left unchecked for too long.

“Pidge…” Shiro said softly.

He stood up and pulled Pidge into a hug, clamping Pidge’s back to his chest. At first Pidge struggled, wanting to push him away. But Shiro only tightened his grip. Pidge lost some of his energy and relaxed into it, the tightness reassuring. He tucked his chin into Shiro’s arm and bit his lip trying to stop crying. Pidge hated crying in front of people, in fact he hated this entire situation. It all too far melodramatic for him. The only thing he did like was the warmth emanating from Shiro. He turned in Shiro’s arms, nuzzling closer to his chest.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do more. You’re right, we can’t possibly understand and anytime there is a choice between finding out more about Matt and Commander Holt’s location or saving lives, we’ll always choose defending others. It’s our duty and I think rationally you know that, but it still hurts,” Shiro said his chest rumbling in Pidge’s ear. “But we won’t stop searching until we find them, alive. You can’t give up.”

Pidge nodded. Shiro was right, even if Pidge’s emotions wanted to disagree. 

“I guess I should go apologize to Hunk. I called him stupid,” Pidge said quietly. 

“Yeah, insulting other paladins is generally frowned upon,” Shiro said.

“Can we stay like this a bit longer?” Pidge asked.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this is my first fic in ages. Idk man I just really like these two, though more in a comforting and being there for each other type relationship only. Maybe I'll write a longer fic about them in the future, for now I just wanted to get used to writing again.
> 
> Also I headcanon Pidge as a transguy, feel free to disagree.


End file.
